marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gert Yorkes/Gallery
A gallery of images of, or related to, Gert Yorkes. ''Runaways Screenshots Season One [[Reunion (Runaways)|Episode 1.01: ''Reunion]] Runaways Gert Yorkes First Look.jpg Runaways Yorkes Hernandez 4.jpg Yorkeseeee.png Runaways Yorkes Hernandez 2.jpg Agreement R1.png Runaways Teaser Trailer 06.png Runaways1x01-4512.png Runaways Teaser Trailer 21.png Runaways Teaser Trailer 29.png Runaways Teaser Trailer 30.png Runaways1x01-78451.png runaways101_Alex_Gert.jpg runaways101_Gert.jpg runaways101_Gert_1.jpg runaways101_Gert_Molly.jpg runaways101_Gert_Molly_Chase.jpg runaways101_GertChase.jpg [[Rewind (Runaways)|Episode 1.02: Rewind]] Rewind10.png Rewind95.png The Group at the Wilder's house.jpg Runaways1x02-754551.png Runaways1x02-45122.png Gert's Lullaby - Runaways 102.png [[Destiny|Episode 1.03: Destiny]] YoungGert-RW103.png Gert-R103.png Des1.jpg Des8.jpg Des6.jpg Des5.jpg RunawaysBeach-1.03.png X-Ray Specs - Gert.png Des17.jpg Des16.jpg Gert-Chase-R103.png Des15.jpg Des13.jpg Des12.jpg Des10.jpg Des9.jpg Runaways Teaser Trailer 46.png Runaways1x03-78451.png R103 Chase and Gert facing the dinosaur.png [[Fifteen|Episode 1.04: Fifteen]] Karolina-Gert-R104.png Molly vs Old Lace.png Hernandez-Yorkes-R104.png [[Kingdom|Episode 1.05: Kingdom]] Runaways fidning Alex.jpg Runaways1x05-784512.png Runaways1x05-78451.png Gert-R105.png Lace-Gert-Molly-Runaways1x05.png [[Metamorphosis|Episode 1.06: Metamorphosis]] Runaways1x06-75845.png Gert-R106.png Karolina-Gert-R106-02.png R106-001478.png Earl - RW106.png Gert-Earl-R106.png Earl Kincaid Gert PRIDE Gala.png [[Refraction|Episode 1.07: Refraction]] Runaways1x07-8542.png Molly-Stacey-Gert-Dale.png Refraction pic.png [[Tsunami|Episode 1.08: Tsunami]] R108 Infiltration Stein Mansion.png OldLaceGert-Runaways1.08.png Runaways1x08-45123.png runaways108_Gert.jpg runaways108_Gert_1.jpg runaways108_Gert_2.jpg runaways108_Gert-OldLace.jpg runaways108_Gert-OldLace_1.jpg runaways108_Karolina_Gert.jpg runaways108_Karolina_Gert_OldLace.jpg [[Doomsday|Episode 1.09: Doomsday]] Gert-R109.png R109 Runaways arguing Atlas Academy.png R109 Runaways watching the Hernandez tape.png R109 Runaways discussing the Hernandez tape.png R109 Chase and Gert dancing.png R109 Chase and Gert making out.png Yorkes-Stein-R109.png Runaways1x09-78451.png GertyYorkes-R109.png Doomsday pic.png [[Hostile|Episode 1.10: Hostile]] Runaways and Old Lace Standing Hostile.png Molly-Gert-OldLace-R110.png Yorkes-OldLace-R110.png Oldlacegert.png Runaways - Bus Depot.png Hostile lace gert.png Runaways1x10-784215.png WHiH-Runaways1.10.png Hostile pic.png hostile_lace_gert2.png Runaways running away.jpg Season Two [[Gimmie Shelter|Episode 2.01: Gimmie Shelter]] Runaways Season 2 - First Look.jpg RWS2-0001475.jpg GimmieShelterTempInfobox.jpg Runaways S2 Teaser - 00147.png Runaways 201 Team.jpg Runaways 201 Reaction To Death.jpg Runaways 201 Memorial.jpg Runaways 201 Ladies+Chase.jpg Runaways 201 Ladies on the run.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase+OldLace.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase Nico Molly.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase Molly Nico.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase Karolina.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase 2.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase 1.jpg Runaways 201 Gertchase.jpg Runaways 201 Gert+Old Lace.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Nico 1.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Nico.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Molly 2.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Molly 1.jpg Runaways 201 Gert Molly.jpg Runaways 201 Gert.jpg Runaways 201 Bonfire.jpg Runaways 201.jpg [[Radio On|Episode 2.02: Radio On]] R202 Runaways Meeting.png Runaways_202_Gert.jpg Runaways_202_Gert_1.jpg Runaways_202_Gert_2.jpg Runaways_202_Gert_3.jpg Runaways_202_Gert_4.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase_1.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase_2.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase_3.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase_4.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase_5.jpg Runaways_202_Gertchase-kiss.jpg Runaways_202_Gert-OldLace.jpg Runaways_202_TheTeam-OldLace.jpg Runaways_Gertchase.jpg [[Double Zeros|Episode 2.03: Double Zeros]] R203 Topher Arrival in Hostel.png Runaways MeetingTopher.jpg Runaways Gert-Confronts-Molly.jpg Runaways 203 Nico Gert+OldLace.jpg Runaways 203 Karolina Gertchase.jpg Runaways 203 GertInPain.jpg Runaways 203 Gertincar.jpg Runaways 203 Gert-confronts-molly.jpg Runaways 203 Gertchase !.jpg Runaways 203 Gertchase.jpg Runaways 203 Gert+OldLace.jpg Runaways 203 Gert Molly.jpg Runaways 203 Gert 1.jpg Runaways 203 Gert.jpg Runaways 203.jpg [[Old School|Episode 2.04: Old School]] R204 Nico ConeOfSilence.png RunawaysS2-Hostel-FirstLook.jpg RWS2-00178962.jpg Runaways_204.jpg Runaways_204_Alex_Gert.jpg Runaways_204_Gert.jpg Runaways_204_Gert_1.jpg Runaways_204_Gert_2.jpg Runaways_204_Gert_Alex_Stakeout.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase_1.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase_1.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase_stakeout.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase_talk.jpg Runaways_204_Gertchase-kiss.jpg Runaways_204_Gert-OldLace.jpg [[Rock Bottom|Episode 2.05: Rock Bottom]] R205_Runaways_interrogate_Topher.png R205_Gert_leaves_the_Hostel.png [[Bury Another|Episode 2.06: Bury Another]] BuryAnotherTempInfobox.jpg RWS2-14893214.jpg [[Last Rites|Episode 2.07: Last Rites]] R207-01524896.jpg LastRitesTempInfobox.jpg R207 PRIDE forced to sleep.png RWS2-0000258.jpg [[Past Life (Runaways)|Episode 2.08: Past Life]] Molly-Livvie-Alex-Gert-Chase-Nico - R208.png [[Big Shot (episode)|Episode 2.09: Big Shot]] R209 Runaways vs. AWOL.png Runaways - 0124789636974.jpg R209 Sick Gert and Old Lace.png [[Hostile Takeover|Episode 2.10: Hostile Takeover]] [[Last Waltz|Episode 2.11: Last Waltz]] Dale Yorkes-RS2 Promo.jpg R211-1478496962.png LastWaltzTempInfobox.jpg R211 Gert Molly's Birthday.png R211 Chase Departure.png R211 Runaways Chase Departure.png Runaways_211_Gert.jpg Runaways_211_Gert_1.jpg Runaways_211_Gert_2.jpg Runaways_211_Gert_3.jpg Runaways_211_Gert_Molly.jpg Runaways_211_Gert-carwindow.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_1.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_2.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_3.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_Karolina.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_Molly.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_Molly_2.jpg Runaways_211_Gertchase_Tina.jpg Runaways_211_Ladies.jpg Runaways_211_Ladies_1.jpg Runaways_211_TheTeam.jpg [[Earth Angel|Episode 2.12: Earth Angel]] R212 Nico ChaseCouldGiveTheHostelLocation.png Runaways 212 Gert Alex Nico.jpg Runaways 212 Gert Alex 3.jpg Runaways 212 Gert Alex 2.jpg Runaways 212 Gert Alex.jpg Runaways 212 Gert 1.jpg Runaways 212 Gert.jpg Runaways 212 Alex Gert.jpg Runaways 212.jpg [[Split Up|Episode 2.13: Split Up]] RWS2-00148896.jpg SplitUpTempInfobox.jpg R213 Runaways ChaseWantsToMeet.png R213 Chase meets with Runaways.png RWS2-0024879363.jpg R213 Runaways hiding from drones.png R213 Magistrate's Daughter attacks Gert.png Runaways_2x10_Gert_Karolina.jpg Runaways_210_Gert&Mother.jpg Runaways_210_Gert.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Karolina_Molly.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Karolina_Molly_1.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Molly.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Molly_1.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Molly_2.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Molly_3.jpg Runaways_210_Gert_Molly_OnTheRun.jpg Runaways_210_GertInduced.jpg Season Three [[Smoke and Mirrors|Episode 3.01: Smoke and Mirrors]] Dale Yorkes' Cabin.png [[The Great Escape|Episode 3.02: The Great Escape]] R302-456987.png Infiltration into the Stein Mansion.jpg Alex and Gert - R302.jpg [[Lord of Lies|Episode 3.03: Lord of Lies]] Runaways_303_-_Still1.jpg [[Rite of Thunder|Episode 3.04: Rite of Thunder]] Rite of Thunder.png RS3-8889657.png Runaways 304 18.jpg Runaways 304 17.jpg Runaways 304 16.jpg Runaways 304 15.jpg Runaways 304 14.jpg Runaways 304 13.jpg Runaways 304 12.jpg Runaways 304 11.jpg Runaways 304 10.jpg Runaways 304 9.jpg Runaways 304 8.jpg Runaways 304 7.jpg Runaways 304 6.jpg Runaways 304 20.jpg Runaways 304 5.jpg Runaways 304 4.jpg Runaways 304 3.jpg Runaways 304 2.jpg Runaways 304 1.jpg Runaways 304.jpg [[Enter The Dreamland|Episode 3.05: Enter The Dreamland]] [[Merry Meet Again|Episode 3.06: Merry Meet Again]] Merry Meet Again 1.jpg R306-0001236879.png R306 Gert and Max.png R306 Gert & Max CorvusFeather.png Runaways 306 Gertchase 4.jpg Runaways 306 Gertchase 3.jpg Runaways 306 Gertchase 2.jpg Runaways 306 Gertchase 1.jpg Runaways 306 Gertchase.jpg Runaways 306 Gert 1.jpg Runaways 306 Gert.jpg Runaways 306 9.jpg Runaways 306 8.jpg Runaways 306 6.jpg Runaways 306 5.jpg Runaways 306 4.jpg Runaways 306 3.jpg Runaways 306 2.jpg Runaways 306 1.jpg [[Left-Hand Path|Episode 3.07: Left-Hand Path]] Left-Hand Path 1.jpg [[Devil's Torture Chamber|Episode 3.08: Devil's Torture Chamber]] Devil's Torture Chamber.png Devil's Torture Chamber 3.jpg Runaways S3 - 1655478.png Tyrone_-_Chase_-_Gert_-_RWS3.png Runaways 308 Gert Chase.jpg Runaways 308 Gert .jpg Runaways 308 Dagger Karolina Gertchase.jpg Runaways 308 Gert Karolina Chase.jpg Runaways 308 Gert Yorkes.jpg Runaways 308 Gertchase 2.jpg Runaways 308 Gertchase nico.jpg Runaways 308 Gertchase Ty.jpg Runaways 308 Groupshot.jpg Runaways-308 Gert.jpg Runaways Ty looks at Gert'sFears.jpg Runaways 308 Nico Gert.jpg Runaways 308 10.jpg Runaways 308-Gert-Dagger.jpg Runaways 308-Gertchase.jpg Runaways 308-3.jpg Runaways 308-2.jpg Runaways 308-1.jpg Gert-Tandy-Nico.jpg The Runaways - Cloak and Dagger.jpg Runaways 308 Gert+Ty.jpg [[The Broken Circle|Episode 3.09: The Broken Circle]] RS3E9 1.png The Broken Circle 4.jpg RS3E9 10.png RS3E9 12.png RS3-000014785669.png Gert and Old Lace - R309.png The Broken Circle 6.jpg RS3E9 26.png RS3E9 27.png RS3E9 29.png The Runaways (R309).png RS3E9 38.png RS3E9 41.png RS3E9 42.png RS3E9 43.png RS3E9 44.png RS3E9 45.png [[Cheat The Gallows|Episode 3.10: Cheat The Gallows]] Cheat The Gallows 4.jpg RS3E10 18.png RS3E10 22.png RS3E10 24.png RS3E10 32.png RS3E10 34.png RS3E10 35.png RS3E10 36.png RS3E10 39.png Promotional Season One Runaways First Look.png Runaways NYCC Poster.jpg Runaways Poster.jpg 23456470_1923721931280821_8635818561197214887_o.jpg Runaways Premiere Poster.jpg Runaways-Gert_(be_you).jpg CloakAndDaggerxRunaways.jpg Season Two Runaways Season 2 - NYCC Poster.jpg GertYorkes_-_S2Promo1.png GertYorkes-S2Promo2.jpg GertS2Promo2.png GertS2Promo3.png Runaways_S2_PromoPhoto_GertYorkes.jpg Runaways_S2_PromoPhoto-Gert-Yorkes.jpg Runaways Season 2 - Poster.jpg Runaways-season-2-poster.jpg IMG_20181212_114045.jpg Runaways Team - Season 2-Promotional.jpg Season Three RunawaysCloakAndDaggerCrossover.jpeg Runaways Season 3 - Poster.jpg Runaways-S3-NYCC=Poster.jpg Runaways Season 3 - Poster 2.jpg Runaways S3 Full-size Poster.jpg Runaways S3 Banner.jpg Gert+OldLace S3 Poster.jpg Runaways S3 Character Banners 05.jpg The Runaways - Season 3 Final Scene (Promotional).jpg Merchandise ''Runaways'' Runaways - Funko.jpg Marvel's Runaways - Original Soundtrack LP.jpg Runaways Mondo Soundtrack Cover and Vinyl.jpeg Category:Character Galleries